Won't keep my mouth shut anymore
by missCeilidh
Summary: oneshot songfic anti-Sasusaku "Cause I'm feeling lost When I'm in your arms The reasons are gone For why I was holding on to you I tried so hard To be the one I don't like who I've become" Disclaimer: I don't own anything... R&R plz!


**  
****"Mouth Shut"****  
**

**Sakura's POV**

He smiled down at me, and wrapped me in his arms. I smiled back tiredly and did the same. "Thank you." He whispered in my ear. "I'm so sorry about the others, but I love you, will- can you still love me?" He asked. I nodded and pressed my face further into his shirt, the tears staining it as he held me for that first night.

**  
I kept my mouth shut from the start  
I guess I left you in the dark  
You thought you knew me but you don't  
You say you'll love me but you wont  
When you find out who I am  
**

I trained harder from that day forward. I came home bruised and bloody. He held me every night after that. He kissed away the tears. He told me he loved me over and over, repeating it whenever I almost gave up. As I got stronger, the tears dried up. Ino left the village when she found out Sasuke and I were together. I cried that night for the last time. We kept it a secret after that. Too many people wouldn't want us together. When others were around, he treated me with a quiet indifference.

**  
I kept my mouth shut for too long  
All this time you got me wrong  
Now we're in this way too far  
I'm about to break your heart  
Tear everything we had apart  
**

He was everything a boyfriend should be when we were alone. He never asked me to do anything I didn't want to. He never crossed any boundaries. I thought I loved him with all my heart. I must have at one point, because I couldn't go a day without seeing him. When he was away on missions, I became a shell, forcing myself to put up a fake smile for my friends.

They saw through every single one. Ino was gone, and Hinata knew not to pry. Every time Naruto called me on it, I brushed him off. Then Sasuke came back, and everything seemed fine again. Nobody asked anymore.

I'm not sure when things changed…

**  
'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become  
**

That night Sasuke held me. Tears almost came, but they dried before they fell. Everyone turned away, even Naruto.

_Flashback_

"_Take a look in the mirror Sakura. You're not the same person any more. You're not the happy, smiling girl I remember." He yelled across the room. "Maybe it had escaped your notice, Naruto, but the world isn't made for little girls. I'm a shinobi, and you can expect me to act like one. That 'little girl' you remember disappeared along time ago."I yelled back, furious. "And sometimes I wonder if she took your heart with her." He said evenly, closing the door in my face._

_End Flashback_

I couldn't stay.

**Won't keep my mouth shut anymore  
I've had my share of closing doors  
Now I know I'm not afraid  
I know exactly what you'll say  
But I'm sorry it's too late  
**

I leaned back, my arms clasped behind his neck. "Thank you, Sasuke." I said, releasing the pressure point I had been holding. He slumped forward in my arms. I smirked, being the sadistic bitch that I am. I laid him gently on the floor, grabbed my pack and headed toward the gates.

I stopped to watch the sun rise behind the gates, I savored my last look at the place that had once been my home. It held nothing for me now.

**  
'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become **

**  
I kept inside of me for all this time  
Thought that I could make it work**

**if I just tried  
But I'm sorry to admit **

**that I have lived a lie  
**

Soon, I knew, the villagers would be up, going about their daily business. I smirked at the thought of what the Hockage would do, seeing the mess the guards had left by the gate.

**  
'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become**

I took off into the trees. There's nothing there for me, no need to hang around. As I neared the edges of Fire country, a twig snapped. I tensed, looking around.

**I kept my mouth shut for too long  
Now I know that it was wrong  
**

A shadowy figure moved out into a patch of sunlight. Despite this, a piece of shadow seemed to cling to him. In a long black cloak with a red cloud design, he stood there. Uchida Itachi. "I thought I left your brother in Kohona. What can you possibly want with me?" I called. "Come." He said. "Excuse me, but _what_?" I yelled. "You are to come with me. My partner and I will take you by force, if necessary." He said. As if to punctuate this remark, Kisame swung down from a branch overhead where he had been hiding. I hadn't noticed either chakra signature, they must have been hiding them. I knew that no one would help me, even if they could. "Okay."

**  
I wish I told you from the start  
That this was never meant to last  
We should've never gone this far  
**

The soft whistle of a kunai slid through the air, followed by a deafening screech as it met metal. Then a dull thunk as my hita-ate hit the ground.

**  
Won't keep my mouth shut anymore**

"Welcome to the Akatsuki."


End file.
